


The Devil is an Angel Too

by viridforest



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But whatever, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, how do I summary, not completely though, not really a matt murdock x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The illusive devil of Hell’s Kitchen has saved you once or twice, making you believe that maybe there is hope for this city with someone like him watching over it but even so this city has many shadows and you never know when you're in the light, and when you get caught up in the dangerous underground run by Wilson Fisk, you just might need an angel to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and remember I love feedback if you have any.

Living in Hell’s Kitchen was never easy and was often dangerous but I’ve been luckily, especially when it seems a certain vigilante is watching over me. Now I try to stay out of trouble, not go out alone late at night, stay near the light that sort of thing but in this city trouble seems to seek you out.

The first time it had happened I was walking to my car late at night after having driven my drunk friend home. Walking along the sidewalk, past a few alleyways as I tried to fish out my keys from my bag wasn’t my brightest idea but this was a good neighborhood, the streets were perfectly lit and I wasn’t far from my friends front door, I just wanted to get home.

It had happened so fast I almost thought I dreamt it. A man grabbed me, ready to drag me off when I was suddenly thrown to the ground. Quickly getting up I turned to see the famous vigilante knocking the man unconscious and tying him up. He asked me if I was fine, had me call the police and waited for me to get into my car and drive off. As I watched him disappear from view in my rear view mirror I started to cry, forcing me to pull over. If he hadn’t shown up who knows what would have happened.

The next time he saved me was when someone pulled me into an alley, knife at my throat, trying to steal my money. As suddenly as the criminal had been there he was gone, allowing me to escape back to the road, looking behind me as the masked man disappeared once more. He was truly a hero, a savior. After these incidents I actively tracked all the information and news stories about the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. I would shake my head at stories trying to demonize him and reread the ones telling of his heroic deeds.

I really do believe that he is here to do good and help. He gives me hope where there was none and doesn’t do any of this for fame or money but because he has the power to do some good in this world. Although people will always speculate about him and be split about whose side he is on or why he does what he does, that will never change.

 **  
** When people see or hear about the devil of Hell’s Kitchen it strikes fear or wonderment into their hearts but after all the devil is an angel too.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Hell's Kitchen you catch up with old friends, make new ones and experience the dangers of the city firsthand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know the first chapter was sort of an introduction but this one is more so. I hope all of you guys enjoy the series this work is going to turn into! Also this chapter is set slightly before the first one but goes through the same events.

Walking down the street I started to pass by a coffee shop before I stopped dead in my tracks. Looking in through the windows, sure enough there was Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson conversing while sipping their drinks in a booth. Smiling, I hurried inside to greet my old friends whom I hadn’t seen since law school.

Dropping into the spot next to Foggy they were instantly surprised but quickly exchanged greetings with me. As they enjoyed their drinks I filled them in on  my life since I had left Hell’s Kitchen. After having received an internship in a law firm outside of the city I moved and worked there for a few years but I recently returned and was now employed at a local firm in Hell’s Kitchen. As we talked I remembered how much I missed talking with these guys and couldn’t help the smile that seemed permanently etched on my face.

After hearing about how they finally got their firm off the ground I realized I had to depart as I had promised a friend that I would go to the bar with them. Waving goodbye to the boys I quickly exited the shop and continued the short walk back to my home, and with the evening sun beating down on me I totally wasn’t regretting walking to work today instead of driving.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday I met Foggy at a café for lunch as Matt was off doing an errand and this time I got to meet their secretary, Karen Page. She was so nice and sweet and we instantly hit it off. As we ate our lunch Foggy turned to me with a questioning look.

“(y/n) what happened to your hands?”

Looking down I realized he was talking about the scrape and band-aids on my hands from Saturday night.

“Oh! I was attacked a few nights ago but that masked man saved me.”

“What! What happened, why didn’t you tell us?”

“Sorry I just kinda want to forget that night ya know? Almost being mugged or taken or worse… it’s not something you want to remember.”

After that statement the group dropped the subject but would occasionally send worried glances my way. When we finished eating I made sure I had everyone’s numbers before we parted ways.

Walking back to my firm’s office I  couldn’t shake the feeling of someone watching me when I was suddenly pulled into an alley. Terrified I couldn't even scream as my assailant held a knife to my throat and tried to rip my bag from my hands but they didn’t even get to do that as he was quickly ripped away from. Taking my opportunity I ran and glanced behind me to see the vigilante had saved me once more like he was my guardian angel or something.

Back on the main street again and walking faster to my office I strangely found myself smiling. I had been saved again, surely all those articles criminalizing the masked hero had to be wrong, right? As I sat at my desk to work I pulled up another tab and searched ‘the devil of Hell’s Kitchen’, starting my long trek into the stories and information on mine and the city’s hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will start to go deeper into the story and how the reader relates to it all.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night you find what Karen has been up to and thus start your journey down that rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this isn't as long as I wish it was nor as good if I had the time to spend another day on it but I promised an update so here it is. It would be longer but I had to finish online work that I hadn't been able to do with a broken computer but I still hope you enjoy this update, expect a new, longer and better chapter next week!

After my shower  I got dressed and ready for work, quickly grabbing my bag before sprinting out the door and to my car. Today I was working a case for my firm and I knew I had it in the bag. It was something simple involving manslaughter, I would easily wrap it up in two days. Sure enough I did and with a victory against my foes or at least against the prosecution but same difference, my way just sounded cooler.

The next time I saw any of my friends was at night when I stopped by the firm because I told Karen I would help her set up all the equipment she got for them. When I arrived she was gone, having left me a note saying she went on a coffee run for us and to just wait until she got back. That was easier said than done though when my curiosity got spiked. On her desk I saw a small folder, still open, containing things on Union Allied Construction. Wasn’t that Karen’s old employer that she helped take down over some money scandal? Why would she still be looking at all this?

I knew I shouldn’t go snooping but at this point it was too late. Picking up the folder I shuffled through the papers and found notes along with a name, Ben Urich. Now that name I knew, he works at a newspaper and did some pretty big stories back in the day, practically took down the mafia. What could he have to do with all this? Continuing my reading I gathered that Karen must have gone to Ben to dig deeper into the scandal.

Before I could continue however Karen had arrived back from the coffee run and caught me red handed.

“(y/n)!”

Hoping to stop her from possibly blowing up I explained my curiosity and my wanting to possibly help with this. Now that stopped her in her tracks. Jaw practically touching the floor she responded in a surprised tone, “y-you want to help me? Why?”

Good question, why did I feel the need to help? The only way I could explain it is a weird sense that there was something more going on and that she’s my friend, I had to help her. This seemed to bounce around in her head a moment before somehow convincing her. Reluctantly she pulled me over and explained all she and Ben were doing.

Now I’m not a big superstitious type but at that moment I got this chill down my back and a strange sense of foreboding like I was coming closer to a truth I that may very well be my downfall. Shoving this feeling aside I listened intently to what Karen was telling me because like it or not I was now a bigger part of this web of shadows but where exactly did I stand in it?


	4. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your meeting with Karen your captured by new foes and make a startling discovery.

Driving home that night I went through the information in my head. The web of lies was a large one, spanning the entire city. I had gotten copies of Karen’s notes and documents and would go over them later tonight. Arriving at my place I locked my car and entered my home, dropped my bag and went to change into more comfortable attire. Hearing a noise in the living room I slowly turned, grabbing a baseball bat from the corner of my room. I slowly opened my door and peered down the hall. Not seeing anyone I called out, “If anyone is there you best leave now! I called the cops and I have a gun!”

I cautiously made my way out of my room, bat raised and checked each room. After I determined that the place was clear I searched for what could have made the noise when a large force slammed into me, sending me spiraling to the ground, unconscious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up was a unpleasant experience. With my head pounding I opened my eyes to find myself in some sort of underground garage. With hands tied behind my back all I could do was look around. About ten feet from me was someone else, a woman, covered in blood. She must have been beaten and by the sounds of the conversation these men were interrogating her. Luckily they hadn’t noticed I was awake yet so I listened in and gleaned they were asking her about the masked man. What for? Before I could learn more the woman screamed, ducking her head as the man broke the window of the car behind her. It was also at this moment that he turned and noticed I was awake. His face broke out into a wolfish grin as he let out a dark chuckle and began to walk over to me. Taking deep breathes I tried to keep calm, if they wanted me dead I would be right? Although considering the state of the woman across from me I wouldn’t fair much better. Now in front of me, the man leaned down so he was at eye level.

“It seems sleeping beauty has awoken, now that we finally have her, perhaps she can answer our questions, hmm? For starters why does this masked man seem so intent on keeping you safe? Maybe it’s because of those papers you got?”

Reaching down the man picked up a bag, no scratch that, _my bag_ and proceeded to pull the folder containing my copy of Karen’s papers out. Continuing the man paced around, “Now it seems you have been sticking your nose where it don’t belong and my employers do not like that but this time your masked friend isn’t here to help you. That lady right there hasn’t been very helpful,” he said, pointing at the battered woman. Walking back to me he brought the baseball bat under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes, “Will you be more cooperative? Tell us his name will you?”

With a shaky breath I said, “I don’t know his name and I don’t know him. Sure he has saved me once or twice but besides that I don’t know anything but what’s in the papers.”

This obviously wasn’t the answer he was looking for and I was rewarded with a bat being swung into my side. Feeling a few ribs crack I cried out at the pain, doubling over to try and protect myself. Pulling me back up by my hair he asked me again, “What is his name?”

At this moment a bang from another part of the garage drew his attention. The woman started laughing and leaning back against the car said, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Suddenly fighting broke out as our interrogator’s men started dropping like flies. The lady and I crawled out of our seats and huddled together beside a car, scared for our safety. With each other’s help we we able to untie our hands. Now free we looked around trying to think of a way out. Spotting a pipe a few feet from us I went to get it, if need be we’d at least have a weapon. Running to it I almost made it when I started to fall forward as a weight barreled into my back but instead of crushing me into the ground it lifted me up. I now found myself in the arms of that man, a gun pressing painfully into my temple as he used me as a human shield.

“Put them down.”

He was suddenly standing in front of us, the masked vigilante. He held a short pipe that he must have picked up off the ground. The man holding me turned his gun on the masked man and before he could say a word I took my chance. Swinging my legs I nailed him in the crotch causing him to drop me as he doubled over in pain. I quickly scrambled away and turned at the sound of what I could only assume was pipe meeting skull. Towering over the crumbled form of the man the masked hero turned to where I was holding the woman as she sobbed into my shoulder. Now that I could see him properly I gasped.

“Matt?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know by now, although this fic will follow the story of Daredevil it will of course be changed slightly i.e perhaps some things being slightly out of order and with the reader playing a part, different events will also occur! Also, I'm probably going to continue making short chapters for this story because it just helps me get my ideas out better (also because if I fuck up on a plot point or something it won't be hard to fix in the next chapter if I don't change it). Anyways I do hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Secrets Are Revealed in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Matt saves Claire and you, you're forced to ask a difficult question.

There was no mistaking it, even with the outfit and the shadows cast across him I still knew it was him, Matt Murdock. My savior, the city’s masked hero, was Matt Murdock, a kid I’d known for most of my life. How, how could he be the vigilante, he was blind… unless it’s time to add another name to the alien hero list.

Before I had more time to think on this though he quickly shushed me (oh yeah, secret identity after all) and helped me and the woman up. In an uncomfortable silence we made our way to what I knew was Matt’s apartment. Upon arriving I sat down, finally feeling the pain from my ribs beginning to creep up but I just bit my lip and let Matt go to work on fixing the woman, she was in worse shape. As Matt started to finish patching her up to the best of his abilities I spoke up, “So… um, I’m (y/n), what’s your name.” I said this with as much of a smile as I could considering I possibly have broken ribs.

Turning her head towards me she returned my smile and replied with her name, Claire. Before I could say more Matt was in front of me, ready to assess how beat up I was. Now that he was so close and was in the light without his mask I could see how beat up he seemed to be. His eyes had slight, dark marks around him, he must not be sleepy much with the whole crime fighting gig. He also had scrapes and bruises on the skin that was visible, so he didn’t walk away from fights without a few parting gifts from his foes, but the main question on my mind was how he did all this, with him being blind and all but also the emotional and physical toll it must cost him.

He must of known what I was wondering (like it was hard to guess in the first place) because as he sat in front of me he began to explain the accident that happened when he was a kid, the chemicals, his improved senses, it was…. overwhelming but I took every detail to mind. Before I could ask more of my questions Matt came in closer and asked, “Can I feel your ribs? I can hear the damage but I want to know for sure.”

After I said yes he felt along my ribs, gently enough that it didn’t hurt too bad. When he was done he got up and got me a bag of ice for my ribs. “Here, this should help. Luckily they’re mostly just bruised with a few hairline fractures, you’ll want to take it easy for a bit.”

Accepting the ice and his advice with a small thanks I stood up and tried to make my way to the door but Matt stopped me, “I think it’d be best if you stayed here tonight (y/n). Besides we still need to talk about what those men wanted with you.”

Of course! Thinking back to when those people had me I remember what our interrogator said to me, _“It seems sleeping beauty has awoken, now that we finally have her, perhaps she can answer our questions, hmm? For starters why does this masked man seem so intent on keeping you safe? Maybe it’s because of those papers you got?”_

_Reaching down the man picked up a bag, no scratch that, my bag and proceeded to pull the folder containing my copy of Karen’s papers out. Continuing the man paced around, “Now it seems you have been sticking your nose where it don’t belong and my employers do not like that but this time your masked friend isn’t here to help you…”_

Taking in a shaky breath as he helped me sit down again, I looked up at Matt and asked, “How long have they wanted me and why?”


	6. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story Matt tells you what he knows about the people who want you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is super short (more so than usual) but my week has been so hectic and I barely had time to write, I even forgot it was Sunday but I at least wanted to give you what I had (also I feel it's worse than usual because of that)! So I'm going to try and write the next chapter a lot longer to make up for it.  
> Now the bad news is that'll probably be in 2 weeks, yeah... a 2 week break in this story because I have so much going on at the moment, plus I need time to revamp my creative juices for this story. I will try to at least post other stories during this break as I don't want to stop writing completely but hopefully my life will be less busy in two weeks so that I can give you all new chapters for this story! If anything else changes I'll let you know :D

At my question Matt took a moment to collect his thoughts, it is probably difficult to explain to your friend why a criminal organization of sorts has been after them. Claire leaned in, interested in what Matt had to say as much as I did. After mulling it over for one more moment he began to speak.

“A bit after you returned to Hell’s Kitchen I decided to check in on you while I was on a patrol and that’s about the first time I saved you, that would’ve been that but I learned from that man that they, I don’t know if it was only the russians or the man they answer to but they were trying to get you, they wanted something from you, still do in fact. Now that they know you’ve been snooping into their affairs they’ll probably want to get to you even more. I’m sorry (y/n)...”

I took a moment to let the information sink in when I felt wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. What I just learned was the cherry on top of the worst sundae ever made and I couldn’t stand it. Besides after the week I had I think I deserved a good cry. As I let all my sadness, fear and frustration out in my tears, Matt instantly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me, letting me cry into his chest. When I was done a new question appeared in my mind, what exactly did they want from me? And how exactly was I and Union Allied connected to them?

At this point I don’t think I could learn more bad news. I decided sleep was definitely what I needed. Matt agreed to bring me to a friend’s house as I obviously couldn’t stay at my place, promising to walk me home in the morning to get my stuff, I’d stay at Matt’s place then on until we figured out what to do. We definitely had a lot of work ahead of us.

 


	7. Dark to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this to be MUCH longer for you guys as I stated before but the day kinda kicked my ass (mainly emotionally) so I got home and took a nap, so I woke up hours later and if I wanted to get a chapter out today like I promised I have to give you what I have been able to edit. So sorry that I still suck :p Also an important psa at the end!

I had called into work, getting the week off because of “family issues”, if only that were true. I now carried pepper spray with me but hopefully I wouldn’t need to use it. I mostly stayed at Matt’s place, doing more research on Union Allied despite Matt’s wishes or joining him at work where at least I wouldn’t be without his protection. We did grow closer in this time though, as I was often his shoulder to lean on, unloading his problems on me. It was both comforting to have him trust me so much yet also terrifying since I also learned all his issues with the russians. He was getting closer to the truth, closer to bringing Fisk down, a fact that I was happy for everyday.

I had mostly stopped helping Karen with the Union Allied scandal in the hopes that she would drop it, hoping it’d make her safe but I knew this was futile. Like me she was curious and wanted to help people but she was also close to that story, they had tried to kill her after all. Everything's was getting more dangerous by the day and I didn't want anyone getting hurt but these people, they were the kind that wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted or all of them were dead but Matt couldn't do that. He didn't kill and it could be the death of him.

He didn't want my help, for my own safety, nor did he probably need it but I couldn't sit around and do nothing. My injuries were mostly fine now but I was stuck on paperwork at my job until my boss determined I was at full health again, honestly with everyone worrying over me and trying to protect me I felt like a small child, unable to do anything for myself. All of this went against my nature, I liked to be independent and helpful. I was also stubborn, maybe not the smartest thing to be at times but I couldn't just sit down and do nothing while these men hunted for me. Besides, Matt was also risking his life, not only for me but for the whole city... The weight on his shoulders must be immense. All the more reason for me to continue to help right?

While I couldn't do much while at work or under the watchful eye of Matt, I was able to call in a few favors from past clients, ones who were once well connected in the seedier parts of town, and I used them as my eyes and ears around the city. This had been mostly unsuccessful, with nothing much coming up until today. The sun was starting to set as I began walking back to Matt’s apartment. I was soon stopped by one of my “spies”, who wore a worried expression. Fearing the worst, I braced myself for bad news.

“Look so I was working down at the bay, moving cargo around and such when I overheard a conversation between some people. All I got was that something big is going down tonight. One of them seemed to be warning the other to stay away.”

Before I could ask any questions, he quickly turned and practically ran down the street. The chill I felt in that moment had nothing to do with fall weather and I swallowed thickly, quickly making my way to Matt’s place. I arrived at an empty apartment but calling out I received no answer so I pulled out my phone and sure enough I had missed a call from him. Luckily he left a voicemail explaining he would be away for the night and to stay safe. Of course he’d be off being hero, hopefully he doesn’t get caught up in whatever is happening tonight. Instead of worrying myself sick I got to work getting ready for a dinner with one of my friends I had made at my work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been fun and luckily uneventful in terms of the warning I got about whatever was supposed to happen later. Feeling too tired to make it back to Matt’s, my friend agreed to let me stay at their house that night. They lived near the top of their complex and thus had a great view of the city so while they went to bed early, having partaked in more glasses of wine then she probably should have, I stood in front of the windows, looking out upon the lit cityscape. It was standing at this window that I saw night almost become day and felt the rumbling explosions shake through the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that I probably will do my idea of putting this story on hiatus and just finishing it entirely so I can just post it all in one go, ending and all. If I end up getting a lot of the story written quickly and everything is going fine then I will upload a small chapter here or there but as the month progresses I am getting more busy so that'd be unlikely. Hopefully I'll have the entire thing written before the end of December so fingers crossed!


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to The Devil is an Angel Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, sorry if this is really bad but I thought it turned out pretty good. I hope you all like it and if you have any feedback go ahead and leave a comment. Enjoy!

Once the explosions had died down and only their bright flames and black smoke were visible in the night sky, everything was almost eerily quiet for a few moments before sirens disrupted the silence. I stole the remote from my friends hand who was still passed out from the amount of alcohol she consumed earlier and I flipped on the news. Sure enough, they were somehow already talking about the explosions, some already had crews at the scenes. When one showed the locations of all the places hit, my knees became unsteady and I was forced to sit down. Matt.... he was near those places, oh god is he all right? 

Turning from where I sat, I looked at the smoke I could see in the distance while trying to control my breathing. Wait, if- no because Matt is still alive he is probably going to need Claire’s help! Rushing for my phone I went call Claire’s number but I stopped. She was going to have her hands full with Matt if he needs it and with anyone else that has been hurt… Matt and Karen… oh no they said they would be with Ms. Cardenas!

Taking deep breathes I went call Foggy when instead his number appeared on screen, calling me instead. Almost dropping my phone in my haste to answer, I quickly pulled it up to my ear and almost cried when I heard Foggy’s worried voice.

“(y/n)! Are you alright? Is everything okay?!”

Letting out an exclamation of joy that Foggy seemed okay, I pulled in a deep, calming breath before replying, “Yes Foggy, I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m on the other side of town, safe from whatever those explosions were. So you and Karen are okay? And Ms. Cardenas?”

“Yeah… yeah we’re good but I was wondering if Matt is with you? We haven’t been able to reach him and it’s worrying us.”

“What, he’s not with you? I- I was going to call to check on you guys and I assumed you would at least know where he was and if he was okay.”

As I said this half-truth, I walked away from my still sleeping friend and towards the windows once more. What has Matt gotten himself into this time?  
  


After I agreed to stay put and stay safe we hung up and the sound the television dragged me from the almost dazed stupor I was in. All this bad news is going to make me die early or something I swear… Turning up the volume my heart skipped a few beats and I felt sick, an almost common feeling for me at this point. God they had Matt and someone else cornered in a building, apparently holding a police officer hostage. Was it one of Fisk’s men? And who was Matt with? I turned off the t.v in disgust as I ran a hand through my hair. Getting up I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, staring out the windows. I had promised Foggy that I would stay put and I couldn’t do anything for Matt now anyway so trying to get some sleep was the best option or at least staring out the windows until dawn came...

___________________________________________

The next few days were the same old thing of worrying over Matt, him finding stuff and slightly more progress on all the stuff with Union Allied now that everything was a part of finding out the truth.

Hope was getting harder to find, like candles on a stormy night. When we thought we might have had the upper hand on Fisk  he stepped out from the curtain of shadows and into the spotlight before we had the chance to drag him out into it. One of the biggest blows came a few days later when Karen got a call from Brett Mahoney at office. Karen’s face said it all but it couldn’t prepare any of us for what had happened.

Ms. Cardenas was dead, stabbed by some junkey. Matt and I stood off to the side and Foggy held Karenas they cried over our loss. Even though I hadn’t known her very well, here death was still an agonizing blow, but one that also filled me with anger. Glancing over at Matt I knew he felt the same way, if his clenched fist were anything to go by.

That night I went with Karen, Foggy and Matt to Josie’s bar to try and forget our troubles, at least for a little while, at the bottom of a few bottles. Even before Matt mentioned it I knew, Fisk was behind it, he killed Ms. Cardenas, and he would pay. It was moments like this where I wish I could do something more, especially when Matt went off that night. I knew it was to find her killer but I didn’t stop him. No matter how stubborn or how much I wish I could do more to help I knew that getting closer to Fisk, or at least meeting him in any context was at the top of the bad things to do list. If I was going to do anything stupid I’d rather have at least a moderate chance of not winding up dead at the bottom of a ditch.

I stayed alone at Matt’s that night, only wanting to rest and clear my head. It was here, as I was beginning to doze off on the coach that I heard a knocking at the door and a slightly drunk Foggy calling for Matt. Startled back to full wakefulness I went to answer the door when I heard a crash inside. Wiping around I saw Matt struggling to make his way into the living area. Rushing to him, I caught him, holding him up so he wouldn’t collapse entirely onto the floor.

“Matt?! Matt are you alright, c’mon wake up.”

Pulling off his mask I laid him gently onto the floor. He was cut up bad and not some small cuts from a pocket knife, no these were from some serious and sharp weapon. He was bleeding, luckily not as bad as to have a pool of blood form on the floor but it was getting there. Reaching for his neck I felt for his pulse. When I finally found it I let out the biggest sigh of relief and I went to grab a towel to wipe the blood off my hands and help stop some of his but before I could Foggy burst through the roof access door,yelling for Matt while almost stumbling down the stairs in his haste.

Stopping at the bottom a few feet from us Foggy gasped as he stared down at us, stared down at Matt who wasn’t wearing his mask. A range of emotions flicked across his face but there was more important things to tend to right now.

“Foggy look, I can explain but later, okay? Go grab my phone off the couch and call the number with the name Claire, okay?”

He went to argue but looking at Matt who was basically half dead on the floor he gave a quick nod of his head as he quickly dived for my phone. As he did that I got a towel to help at least slow Matt’s bleeding. God, what was I going to tell Foggy?

___________________________________________

Foggy was…. angry to put it lightly. Being at the apartment with them was tense and finally ended with Foggy storming out. I had gone out to get some more food for Matt’s fridge and when I came back he told me about what Karen had learned.

“What?! That’s… great but what exactly can we do with it?”

“Not much, all things considered,” he replied before letting out a groan of pain as he sat up straighter.

“Matt… you really need to get some body armor or something because you’re going to get yourself killed if you keep up like this.”

Matt gave a tired scoff at this. “You and Claire both… Anything I could get is too heavy or movement restricting, it would just make me get hit more I’d say but I did learn something. Fisk he- I had cut his jacket when we fought but it didn’t pierce his skin, whatever he was wearing was light and tough but I’d need to find someone who knew where Fisk got it, I think I might know who to ask…”

Letting out a sigh I got up and finished putting the food away. “Okay Matt just… be careful okay? I worry about you and more than just your health, I- I…. I worry you may end up killing someone, crossing that line in the hunt for Fisk. Don’t let that darkness win, okay? Because I see that battle when I look in your eyes, a struggle that you sometimes face and I’m afraid that is what you're fighting.”

“Yeah (y/n)... I won’t.”

____________________________________________  
  


I stayed at my friend’s place again that night, I needed to get away for a little bit, take my mind off things. The only update I got was from Matt about how he had found out who made Fisk’s suits and a few texts from Karen and Foggy, just checking in. Everything seemed to be changing in my life, the only constant being my job. I had never loved paperwork so much.

At least no one was after me anymore, but life was never that easy. I had stopped by my apartment to grab some things to bring back to Matt’s place when I started staying there again when I found an old shoebox stuffed at the back of my closet. I hadn’t thought about it in years as it was just an old box containing some stuff from a grandmother I was too young to remember. My curious nature got sparked up so I got out the box and decided to quickly go through it. Inside I found a letter from someone to my grandmother, from an old friend of hers. Opening it I meant to just skim through it but something caught my eye, a name… Leland Owlsely… that- that was Fisk’s money man but, why would he have been interested in me if he only somehow knew my grandmother?

Sitting down I continued to read the letter and it gave me my answer. Apparently my grandmother knew him before she died. Oh god… she knew about what Leland had been doing even before he started helping Fisk. It’s all here in this letter, perhaps we could use it as the evidence we need? It would at least bring Fisk down a peg right? At least losing Leland would slow him down. Or if we expose him before that, why not add a little fuel to the fire?

At least this would possibly help back us up. I’d give it to Karen later.

___________________________________________

Finally back at Matt’s I dropped off my stuff before going to the office and giving Karen the letter. This was all before we learned about our ace in the hole, Hoffman, the detective who worked for Fisk. And this was when I remembered why I hate paperwork.

We had to sift through all the stuff we had on Leland and as my eyes began to swim from looking at the lines of text Karen found it. We had won. After we acquired Hoffman and brought him in to expose Fisk we celebrated although it was short lived. Of course Fisk had someone in the FBI.

Karen, Foggy, Matt and I quickly left the office, they would be closing the road soon. We sent Karen on her way so we could talk to Matt privately. He reassured us he knew what he was doing so Foggy went home and I drove Matt where he needed to go. He wouldn’t let me come in but I knew. He was getting the suit. So when I finally arrived at Matt’s place again, excited that I would probably be able to live at my place again soon, I turned on the news and waited but this time I didn’t have that feeling of helplessness. I knew Matt could do this because if there was ever a time to believe in him, it was now. So I did.

____________________________________________

A few weeks later everything was back to normal, mostly. I was back at my own place, I even started working at Nelson and Murdock after I had quit when we learned some people there were possibly working for Fisk and business was looking up in general. We could get back to what we loved, doing good for the people through the power of law!

  
The newspapers had gone to calling the masked man ‘Daredevil’, which we agreed was better than ‘the devil of Hell’s Kitchen’. Although I would always have a soft spot for that name, not because it's what I first knew him as but because it sorta fit Matt. He had been another shadow in this city but a good one. He was a savior, protector, an angel, even when people thought the worst of him. And as most know, the devil was… no… the devil _is_ an angel too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't think I mentioned in my fics before but I also post these on tumblr under the same name so go ahead and follow me there if you want or if you want to leave feedback or talk to me about one of my fics you can do it there too. Request are not currently open (I might soon though?) but if I do open them I will make it known on there. http://viridforest.tumblr.com/


End file.
